


Junk X2

by LuffysBiggestFangirl



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Emily Junk's Little Sister, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Big Happy Family, Sibling Bonding, Sister-Sister Relationship, Team Bonding, little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuffysBiggestFangirl/pseuds/LuffysBiggestFangirl
Summary: College is said to be quite the interesting experience with crazed sororities and fraternities, insane level difficulties of college assignments and tests, overly eccentric college students and all the booze and sex coming with the unhinged parties that Barden University has. At least Emily Junk thinks so. But with her little sister by her side and all the songs in her head, maybe achieving of goal of being a Barden Bella won't be too hard, right?
Relationships: Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L82dparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L82dparty/gifts).



> Hello, everyone! Been a while since my last Pitch Perfect story and this is one that’s been in my mind since I rewatched the Pitch Perfect trilogy on Blu-Ray recently and since Emily is my favorite of the Bellas, I figured why not do a rendition of the events of her life as a Barden Bella BUT with a twist, have her have a little sister who would tag alongside her during the events of PP2 and PP3!
> 
> Now I’ve seen stories of Emily being Beca’s sister or Chloe’s step sister or her being taken in by both Beca and Chloe or the Barden Bellas as a whole but I’ve never really seen a story of her having a flesh and blood sister instead! ^_^ Now as for how Emily’s little sister would look or be portrayed by, in my work, I plan to have her be portrayed by Bailee Madison for two reasons. One, Bailee Madison and Hailee Steinfeld could pass as sisters which is an opinion not just by me but by various people. Two, Hailee has referred to Bailee as being like a little sister to her so I don’t think the idea would be too crazy! ^_^
> 
> Now with all that said and done, let the fluffy Junk sister story begin already! ^_^

“Sandals?”

“Yes.”

“Deodorant?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Clothes?”

“Yes mom.”

“Shower Shoes?”

“Yeah….”

“What about your class schedules and meal tickets?”

“Of Course…”

“What about….” A beautiful middle aged woman questioned her two daughters who were starting to get a little annoyed at how overbearing their mother was being.

“Mom! We have everything….” Emily Junk chuckled at her mother’s enthusiasm.

“Okay, okay, maybe I’m being a bit too much….But I can’t help it….my little girls…..are on their way to college!” Katherine Junk smiled despite the tears in her eyes as her other daughter rolled her eyes, albeit good naturedly.

“It’s gotta happen eventually mom. Your birds leave the nest eventually.” Sophia Junk giggled as she fiddled on Twitter. What was shocking was unlike most college students who entered college as early at the age of eighteen she was fourteen due to turn fifteen in October. The reason she was entering college so young was that she and her older sister Emily were practically inseparable from her birth despite Emily being three years older than Sophia and she was devastated at the thought of Emily being gone for months on end. 

Thankfully, Barden High School had a concurrent enrollment program, allowing those in High School to take College classes in addition to their regular High School classes with those in the program allowed to walk out with not just a High School Diploma but a Bachelor’s degree as well.

While this would no doubt be seen as a pain for some High School students, Sophia was diagnosed from a young age with having a very high IQ. That of nearly 200, allowing her to help her older sister on problems she would have in Physics, Chemistry, Geometry, Trig and so on and so forth at the young ages of twelve and thirteen. And so upon learning of a concurrent enrollment program Barden High School, Sophia instantly requested it and with her high scores and excellent school record, the higher ups at Barden High were more than happy to grant her request, making her happy that she would get the chance to travel with her best friend in the whole wide world, her big sister.

Although Sophia’s friends were heartbroken that she wouldn’t be in class with them for the next four years, she reassured them that she would keep in constant contact with them as well as being cool if they decided to visit Barden every other weekend if they so desired.

“Honestly, Katherine, it feels only yesterday when we held them in our arms and now they’re growing up…” Emily and Sophia’s father was just as teary eyed if not more.

“Oh dad….” Sophia shook her head.

“At least we’re not getting another dad joke.” Emily sniggered.

“C’mon, we’re almost ready.” Sophia tapped her taller sister’s shoulder.

“Hey, almost ready, I’m dad.” Mr. Junk chuckled through his tears as both girls groaned in anger and consternation.

“DAD!!!” Emily and Sophia groaned, their cheeks as crimson as Rudolph’s red nose.

“Oh Ethan, always the joker.” Katherine laughed in good-nature.

“Yep, girls! How would you like to hear the story of how your old man charmed your other back in the 1980s?” Ethan grinned.

“Yes! Who woulda guessed a bright preppy Acapella nerd would end up marrying a football jock?” Katherine added.

“But yes, at the end of our senior year, this nerd here decided to propose to me after years of going out and the rest is history!” Ethan grinned broadly.

“Yep! We were given two gifts. The most precious gifts to-Hey! Where are they??” Katherine looked around before noticing both of her daughters had skipped town.

“Huh….maybe we are ‘too much’ like one of Sophia’s friends had said?” Ethan cocked an eyebrow as Katherine giggled before cupping his chin.

“Maybe we are but I can’t think of anyone else I’d love to be ‘too much’ with than you, Ethan Harding.” Katherine grinned.

“The person I’d move heaven and earth for, Katherine Junk.” Ethan grinned before kissing his wife.

The two sisters shook their heads as they checked to make sure they had everything.

“It is definitely going to be an experience without mom and dad around.” Sophia sighed as Emily gave a slight chuckle.

“They’re eccentric but at least they mean well?” Emily suggested with Sophia returning her own chuckle.

“Always the optimist.” Sophia giggled as Emily also giggled as Sophia was quite bubbly and cheerful her own self.

“Anyways, you got everything?” Emily asked her younger sister.

“Yeah though I can’t help but we’re forgetting something.” Sophia replied as Emily laughed.

“Thanks, mom.” Emily laughed as it was a trait their mother instilled into both girls growing up that they may be forgetting something even if they’re 99.999999 percent sure they had everything accounted for.

“Alright then, let’s go!” Sophia pumped her fist, locking arms with her big sister as Emily’s eyes widened at the sudden gesture.

“Hey, not too fast, now!” Emily half-chided her sister who merely giggled in response before the two sisters left Emily’s room.

However, the first step out, they were suddenly pulled into a group hug by their parents.

“Sophia….Emily….my baby girls…..my only baby girls….” Ethan held his daughters.

“Dad…we promise we’ll be safe!” Emily giggled.

“Girl Scouts honor!” Sophia added as both of their parents laughed despite their feelings of loss.

“We’re so proud of you two, you have no idea.” Katherine said.

“But remember, no drinking, no staying out too late, no skipping classes and no sex!” Ethan threatened his daughters though deep down it was playful since he knew his daughters were responsible.

“Of course, thanks dad!” Sophia beamed.

“We’ll call you after we land, okay?” Emily promised.

“Okay, take care and stay safe girls!” Katherine said to her daughters.

“We will!” Emily and Sophia simultaneously before they hopped into Emily’s car before arrived at the Atlanta airport where they would take their flight to Barden University.

Upon arriving, both girls gave their required tickets before they boarded their necessary flight.

“Well Sophia, our college journey begins!” Emily beamed as Sophia laughed at her big sister’s energy.

“I know but before our journey begins how about we get some shut eye?” Sophia suggested with a chuckle as Emily laughed.

“Fair enough, S.” Emily giggled as she realized that Sophia was right. Both sisters were too excited about their first day of college that they had really only gotten two hours of sleep.

If that.

As the two sisters drifted off into a small little plane power nap, both sisters were unaware of the Aca-Adventure in store for them for the next four years……


	2. Welcome to Barden University!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter, the Junk sisters finally enter Barden University! However....there may be some road blocks in their way of becoming Barden Bellas.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As promised here’s chapter two of Junk X2 and some more Sophia Junk goodness! ^_^
> 
> In today’s chapter we see the Junk sisters finally make their way to Barden University where they share their general opinions on the Barden Bellas as a whole!
> 
> But anyways, let the damn chapter start already! ^_^

Sophia moaned as she slowly stirred herself awake and was greeted with a light chuckle from her older sister.

“E-Em??” Sophia yawned as she stretched herself. Well….as much as a fourteen year old girl could stretch in an airplane seat.

“Sleep well?” Emily grinned as Sophia grimaced at the drool running down her chin which she hastily wiped.

“Peachy. How long was I out?” Sophia asked her big sister.

“An hour.” Emily laughed at Sophia’s bug-eyed expression.

“Jeesh, I was really tired!” Sophia muttered before digging into her pocket and fishing out her phone and turning her phone on before opening the Hulu App and watching a show she was currently rewatching/binging.

Sophia smiled as she watched the character on a certain Japanese show speak to his enemy. He was tall, had blonde hair, a yellow aura and was battered and beaten though the green eyes he had spoke of an unrivaled hatred and disdain for the foe across from him, a white and purple alien.

“I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!” The man yelled as his aura lit up around him.

Emily noticed what Sophia was watching and rolled her eyes.

“Still watching that ani-whatever stuff?” Emily teased her little sister who glared at her.

“It’s called anime! And it’s good like I’ve told you!” Sophia puffed her cheeks as Emily rolled her eyes again.

“Yeah, yeah.” Emily shrugged as Sophia shook her head. Yes, Sophia Junk was a huge anime nerd, all thanks to her father. While most father-daughter bonding moments included either fishing, hunting, building a tree house or the like, Sophia and her father spent it watching all the anime that came on Cartoon Network way back in her young Elementary School Days as well as on Adult Swim.

Unfortunately the love of anime in the Junk household was rather….split since Emily and Katherine weren’t as elated at anime as Sophia and Ethan were.

“One day, you’ll love anime like me!” Sophia stuck her tongue out at Emily who smirked.

“You do know you’re not helping your argument at ‘wanting to be seen as a young adult woman’, right?” Emily prodded her little sister who glared at her.

“You know there are times when I hate you, right?” Sophia started as Emily grinned.

“And?” Emily grinned ear to ear.

“This is one of those times.” Sophia scowled as Emily laughed before poking Sophia’s cheek.

“Okay, baby face!” Emily snickered as Sophia slapped her hand away.

“Oh, screw you.” Sophia glared at Emily despite the smile on her lips. She lived for the banter between her and her sister.

“But wow, there sure is a lot of anime, huh? There’s that Dragon Tail S thing you love for example…” Emily began.

“It’s Dragon Ball Z and it’s the shit!” Sophia said as Emily snorted.

“Right. But there are so many different varieties of anime, right? Like one about a pirate who can stretch like rubber, another with an orange and blue blonde haired ninja, one where a delinquent literally dies to become a detective, one that resolves around two brothers and alchemy?” Emily asked as Sophia beamed.

“Yep! And just try anime, you’ll love it!” Sophia practically begged Emily who shrugged.

“Sorry, it’s just not my cup of tea.” Emily declined Sophia’s offer who sighed.

“Maybe the Bellas will appreciate the awesomeness of anime!” Sophia beamed as Emily shook her head.

“Wouldn’t count on it, kid.” Emily sighed.

It was then the sisters noticed something coming into view.

“Hey! I think that’s it!” Sophia happily gasped.

“Yep! Barden University, here we come!” Emily grinned, high-fiving her sister.

As both of the sisters departed off their airplane as they made sure they had everyone accounted for Emily decided to make somewhat of a schedule for the two.

“Okay, so I’m gonna get us both checked in and get whatever paperwork we have and you can walk around campus and get a feel for it. What’s say we meet in the Café in an hour?” Emily suggested to Sophia.

“Yeah that sounds good.” Sophia smiled.

“Do I need to tag along? We know how clumsy you can be.” Emily giggled.

“Says the queen with the biggest accident prone record in the universe?” Sophia playfully glared at her older sister as Emily grinned.

“Well, this is it…..soon we’ll be Barden Bellas!” Emily grinned as Sophia couldn’t hide her own smile as well.

“I know! It’s a shame what happened to them recently though….” Sophia gulped as Emily sweated nervously remembering the incident known as “Muffgate”.

To say the Bellas were a national disgrace was the understatement of the century. Both sisters were watching the whole performance live and…..

“Anyways, we’ll kick ass and get in. We’re some talented BAMFs.” Sophia grinned as Emily laughed at her sister’s use of acronyms.

“Always with the Acronyms.” Emily teased as Sophia was eager to return the smirk.

“Says the girl whose catchphrase is ‘Oh my Stars!’.” Sophia teased back as Emily grinned.

“Mouthy, ain’t you?” Emily laughed.

“We’re moms kids!” Sophia laughed back as the two sisters hugged before going their separate ways for now.

As Sophia walked around campus to get more familiar with things, she gasped as she noticed two familiar boys handing out fliers.

“Oh my god!” Sophia eagerly walked up to the two gentlemen.

“Jesse Swanson and Benji Applebaum from the Trebles, right?” Sophia grinned as both boys blinked before smiling at the girl before them. It wasn’t too often a pretty girl approached them and called them out by name.

“Why yes we are, thanks for noticing. You a fan?” Jesse asked as Sophia’s grin only widened.

“Yes! Been a fan of you guys since I was a kid! Alongside the Barden Bellas!” Sophia answered a little too energetically with Jesse laughing as he thought of a sudden tiny aloof brunette.

“What’s your name, anyways?” Jesse asked as he knew this girl was definitely a freshman.

“Sophia.” Sophia smiled as Jesse ran his fingers through the papers he was holding.

“Well then Sophia, you and whatever friends you have are invited to the Trebles Party tonight.” Jesse handed Sophia a flier which she happily accepted.

“Wow, thanks! You sure are nicer in person!” Sophia beamed as Jesse laughed.

“Think nothing of it.” Jesse waved her thanks as Benji suddenly walked up to her.

“I….uh….I um….” Benji stammered as Sophia found herself slightly bemused.

“Yes?” Sophia asked, keeping her laughter at bay as she didn’t wanna be rude.

“I wanna saw you in half and shove you in it!” Benji bluntly said as Sophia just blinked, not sure of what to say.

Sensing the awkwardness in the air, Jesse took his dorky friend and walked him off.

“Uh…..like I said, come to the party tonight if you wanna!” Jesse sheepishly apologized.

“Right! Uh….thanks again!” Sophia awkwardly thanked as she just shook her head as she walked away trying to process what just happened before noticing several certain women walking.

“Holy crap!” Sophia barely gasped out as it was them in the flesh! The Barden Bellas! All of them, Beca, Chloe, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Ashley, Jessica, Stacie and their newest recruit who came to them two years ago, the diminutive Guatemalan Florencia Fuentes.

If Sophia thought stalking their Instagrams and Twitters were intimidating, seeing them in the flesh was nothing short of nerve wrecking!

However, it looked like all the girls were in a hurry, much to Sophia’s chagrin.

“Damn it!” Sophia cursed. Although her parents and older sister would normally chastise her for using profanity, she decided since they weren’t here that it mattered not.

However, with her rather….unlucky luck at times, she managed to walk into one of them as the other Bellas were gone.

“Hey watch it!” An Austrailian Accent yelled at Sophia.

“Oh sorry…wait a second….that voice!” Sophia gasped as she found herself face to face with none other than the eccentric Fat Amy.

“You’re Amy!” Sophia smiled as she tried helping up Amy but she refused her hand, allowing her own self to get up.

“The name’s Fat Amy.” Fat Amy bluntly corrected Sophia who blinked at the tactless manner to which Amy replied but she shrugged that off.

“Why do you call yourself that, anyways?” Sophia asked as Fat Amy sent a pointed look to the younger girl.

“So twig bitches like you won’t call me that from behind my back. Anyways, what do you need, giraffe legs?” Fat Amy asked as Sophia tensed. At 5’5, she was tall for girls in a world where average height was 5’4 but come on! That wasn’t that much of a difference, right??

“Uh….um….I was wondering when auditions for you all were?” Sophia asked, ignoring Fat Amy’s “twig bitch and giraffe legs comment”.

“Oh yeah, unfortunately because of our fuck up, we can’t hold auditions.” Fat Amy said, albeit slightly a little bitter.

“Wait what?” Sophia asked as Fat Amy shrugged.

“Yeah it sucks a whole mass of donkey dick but what can you do?” Fat Amy muttered before strolling off, officially done with this conversation.

Well she was but Sophia was far from done.

“Wait! Hey wait!” Sophia tried yelling after Fat Amy but to no avail as she was long gone.

No auditions?? Sophia had spent all three years of Middle School practically prepping for this moment with her big sister and now they can’t even audition over one little mistake??

What a load of crap this all was!

“Hey sis!” Emily ran to her little sister with airheads in hand since she knows Sophia loved Air Heads and well….all candy really.

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” Emily asked Sophia who turned to her in distress.

“No…no everything isn’t okay!” Sophia said before explaining to her sister what she learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the second chapter of Junk X2!
> 
> It wasn’t the full cast of Bellas that Sophia got to meet but rather just Fat Amy which is gonna help to set up their dynamic for the rest of the story XD But don’t worry guys, the Junk sisters WILL get a chance to meet both of the Junk sisters NEXT chapter I promise! ^_^
> 
> And yeah I made Sophia kinda a weeb since Alexis Knapp is a weeb herself so….yeah ^_^ (Also since I'm a weeb myself XD)
> 
> Like with Chapter 1, please let me know your thoughts on Chapter 2 and I’ll see ya in Chapter 3 coming Sunday!! ^_^


	3. Audition Hijinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In today's chapter, the sisters finally audition for the Barden Bellas thanks to a quick reminder from their mother!
> 
> But can they hack it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 3 of Junk X2 out, I am LOVING this story and LOVING writing Sophia!!  
> This chapter has the Junk sisters’ audition for the Barden Bellas! Will it be even worse for Emily this time around?  
> Will Emily make an ass out of herself in this audition?  
> Read to find out!

Sophia had let Emily know the current state of the Bellas having auditions and to say the eldest Junk sister was freaking out was definitely the understatement of the century.

  
“What do you mean they’re not taking anyone new!?” Emily exclaimed as she was about to have a panic attack as this was something the sisters had practically been training for since Elementary School and Sophia could hardly believe how nonchalant Sophia was being as she was calmly eating the airheads Emily gave her.

  
“Exactly what I said big sis.” Sophia sighed as Emily couldn’t believe her ears. Normally Sophia would be panicked shitless like her sister but hr favorite food distracted her mind.

  
It was at that moment an idea sprang into Emily’s head.

  
“Wait, I’ve got it! We can call mom and she’ll let us know what to do!” Emily grinned as Sophia mentally face-palmed, smacking herself for not thinking of that. Clearly a previous Acapella champion would know the ins and outs of Acapella auditions and stuff like that, especially with what happened during “Muffgate”.

  
“Everyone calls me smart but there are times when I’m so nutty I forget to suggest stuff just like you did.” Sophia giggled as Emily grinned.

  
“Yeah you do.” Emily teased as Sophia sent her big sister a certain finger gesture, all in good fun.

  
As Emily dialed the number to the number and explained the situation to their, Katherine was surprisingly as chill as Sophia, if not more chill.

  
“Girls don’t worry about it, in fact this is perfect.” Katherine winked at her children who just looked puzzled.

  
“How is this perfect, mom? Fat Amy literally told me they couldn’t take anyone new!” Sophia reminded her mother who laughed.

  
“You see, this is where your familial ties work to your advantage, girls. With you girls as daughters of me, they’ll surely let you two in. You girls are legacies.” Katherine smiled with the utmost confidence.

  
“You really think so?” Emily asked as Katherine’s smile widened.

  
“I know so!” Katherine beamed.

  
“And when you two get in, lemme know how your audition went!” Katherine reminded her daughters.

  
“We will!” Emily and Sophia promised before Katherine soon had the line taken from her.

  
“Hey!” Katherine protested as the perpetrator was none other than Ethan.

  
“Make sure to stay away from those boys, you hear!?” Ethan alerted his daughters who chuckled.

  
“Yes dad.” Both sisters giggled as they bid goodbye to their parents before they turned to each other.

  
“Well Em, I think before we go knock the socks off that audition, we prep a bit and get something to eat because I’m starving!” Sophia laughed as Emily couldn’t help but laugh herself.

  
“Okay fine.” Emily laughed as the two decided to go to the Barden University Café and get themselves a late lunch before they spent the next three hours going over and prepping the song both of the sisters were going to use for their audition, an original song that Emily made herself some years back, “Flashlight”.

  
After moving into the dorm room they were going to share and getting all their knick-knacks and decorations up, of course.

  
“Well sis, I think we’re ready!” Sophia grinned.

  
“Yeah….yeah you’re right!” Emily nodded as Sophia put a hand on her taller and older sister’s shoulder.

  
“Em, we’re gonna make it. We’ve worked our asses off for this and if they’re stupid enough not to take us, we’ll find another group who’ll accept us. Or we can form our own group together!” Sophia grinned as Emily laughed.

  
“Right out of our closet?” Emily joked.

  
“Hey, we all start off small and end up big, right?” Sophia’s grin widened as Emily’s insecurities about flopping their audition seemed to slowly wane.

  
“Yes, you’re right!” Emily laughed before hugging her little sister.

  
“Thank you, Sophia. It’s funny….I’m the older sister who should be reassuring you, not the other way around.” Emily sighed as Sophia’s eyes met her sister’s.

  
“We both balance each other out, Em. Now c’mon, let’s go!” Sophia said.

  
“Okay but….lemme change first!” Emily said as Sophia was puzzled at Emily’s request but ultimately obliged.

  
“Oh….uh….okay?” Sophia blinked as Emily changed from wearing a long sleeved green dress shirt and a grey cardigan with dark blue jeans and sneakers into a white tank top with a skull on it, a long black skirt and brown high heels while Sophia decided to stay in the outfit she was already wearing consisting of a white short sleeved blouse and a necklace her mother gave her for her thirteenth birthday under a grey tweed blazer and a black and white striped skirt with black high heels.

  
“Let’s go!” Sophia pumped her fist to the sky as Emily raced after her little sister.

  
“Will you wait?” Emily laughed before the two reached the Barden Bella household. It wasn’t hard to miss the big house with the huge Barden Bella insignia on it.

  
“Ready, sis?” Sophia asked.

  
“Ready.” Emily nodded as she rang the doorbell before they found themselves face to face with none other than Fat Amy who was wearing a different outfit than the one Sophia saw earlier that afternoon with her jiggling her boobs, currently clad in a pink shirt with black pants.

  
“Sorry my boobs were outta wh-Hey it’s you.” Fat Amy’s eyes raised slightly at the sight of Sophia before she sent her a pointed expression, “Didn’t I tell you we couldn’t take anymore people? What? You hard of hearing??” Fat Amy scoffed as Sophia glared at Amy with Emily looking not too pleased at this girl. Even if she was the legendary Fat Amy, no one dissed her little sister.

  
“Look, just let us come in and we can explain everything!” Emily said as Sophia nodded her agreement.

  
“Who’s that at the door?” Chloe Beale, wearing a green long sleeved shirt that really brought out her eyes with blue jeans.

  
“They say they wanna talk to us.” Fat Amy answered as Chloe stared at the two pensively.

  
“Please just hear us out.” Emily said, practically pleading to Chloe as she wasn’t as headstrong as Sophia could be at times as Chloe could see the Junk sisters looked a little desperate and so Chloe being the kind-hearted woman she was decided she would hear them out.

  
“Well…if they insist…come on in.” Chloe said as Fat Amy could hardly believe what Chloe was saying.

  
“GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE ACA-BITCHES!!!!!!!” Fat Amy screamed as both of the Junk sisters cringed at Fat Amy’s volume.

  
“Uh….is she like this always?” Emily asked Chloe who giggled.

  
“Yep!” Chloe laughed as the other Bellas made their appearance.

  
“Wow….it’s everyone!” Sophia whispered to Emily.

  
“Yeah!” Emily remarked as it was true, nearly all the Bellas were in attendance. Apart from Chloe and Amy there was Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Ashley, Jessica and the newest recruit from some years back, Florencia Fuentes.

  
“Who are these two?” The tallest in the room asked. She was a red haired girl with a blue blouse and white shorts. Both of the sisters immediately recognized her as Stacie Conrad.

  
“Apparently they’re here for an audition. I tried telling the smaller of them we couldn’t have one.” Fat Amy tactlessly pointed at Sophia whose cheeks burned as everyone’s eyes were suddenly on her.

  
“Thanks Amy.” Sophia muttered before clearing her throat as she turned to everyone.

  
“You see, my sister Emily and I are Legacies.” Sophia began her explanation as Emily nodded in agreement.

  
However, if the sisters were expecting the Bellas in the room to suddenly jump in realization at what they were saying, they were sorely mistaken as they were rewarded with blank looks of puzzlement.

  
“….Legacies?” The Bella with the shortest hair in the room blinked in confusion. The Junk sisters recognized her as Cynthia Rose Adams. Though if they looked closer, they would notice Cynthia Rose sort of sizing them up in appearance and checking them out.

  
“Our mother was Katherine Junk of the Barden Bellas back in the day?” Emily offered as 90 % of the Bellas still looked lost. The other ten percent was Chloe whose eyes lightened up in realization.

  
“Wait, did you girls say the Katherine Junk?” Chloe asked as if she were remembering something important.

  
“Who?” Stacie asked.

  
“Only the top bitch of the 1981 Bellas.” Chloe began as the other Bellas still looked lost as the Junk sisters smiled in pride of their mother.

  
“Who is she??” One of the girls who seemed practically attached at the hip to a blonde girl asked, looking just as curious as the other Bellas.

  
“She pioneered the syncopated booty shake and the word is she has a five octave vocal range!” Chloe beamed at the two sisters who grinned.

As eccentric as their mother could be, they were immensely proud of her.

  
“And these two are kids of her?” The blonde bella asked.

  
“Exactly.” Emily answered for Chloe.

  
“I guess if they wanna audition, we should give them a chance?” Stacie asked.

  
“Exactly!” Chloe grinned as everyone looked at the Junk sisters, even more interested than they already were as they gave the two sisters their undivided attention.

  
“Okay then. Thank you for letting us perform.” Emily smiled at the Bellas as they returned her smile although both sisters could tell there was a small look in the Bellas eyes to not make sure they were wasting their time.

  
Both sisters looked to each other before nodding.

  
“You bitches gonna oogle each other or are you gonna perform?” Fat Amy scoffed as Chloe scowled at her.

  
“Amy! Don’t be rude!” Chloe glared at her before turning to the sisters with a kind smile, “Go ahead.” Chloe urged the two as she was handed a yellow cup by the quiet blonde girl in the room.

  
Both sisters looked at each other before starting their verse, “When Tomorrow comes…..I’ll be on my own, feeling frightened of the things that I don’t know….” Before Sophia decided to take over.

  
“When tomorrow comes….when tomorrow comes….when tomorrow comes…and though the road is long….” Sophia took the reign from Emily before the older sister took over from Sophia’s cue through the look she gave her.

  
“I got all I need…..when I got you and I….cause I look around me and see a sweet life….I’m stuck in the dark……” Emily added before both sisters decided to finish their song together.

  
“But you’re my flashlight….you’re getting me, getting me through the night…you’re my flashlight….you’re my flashlight.” Emily and Sophia finished as they looked to each other smiling, feeling satisfied, especially Emily who was convinced to keep her eyes open by Sophia during their audition practice cram session.

  
Both sisters looked at the Bellas whose expressions were a bit hard to read in their eyes though they did give the sisters polite smiles as they at least seemed impressed.

  
“Will you two sisters excuse us for a second?” Chloe winked as she and the other Bellas huddled up together.

  
“Uh…what are they doing?” Sophia asked her sister.

  
“Deciding about us, I guess?” Emily asked as the Bellas conversed amongst themselves.

  
“I think they’re good! What do you girls think? Should we take them?” Chloe asked her Bellas.

  
“Well we can’t be too bitchy with them literally five feet from us, right?” Fat Amy asked as both sisters noticed them looking at her.

  
“Oh uh, hi.”Sophia wiggled her fingers at the older women with Emily giving them a small smile as she waved at them. Thankfully they all gave the sisters kind smiles back with returning their waves as they didn’t want to make the sisters feel any sort of heat or uncomfort.

  
“But can we really take them? I mean you guys heard what John and Gail said this morning.” Cynthia Rose reminded her sisters who looked receptive to taking them.

  
“Well technically they came to us so we’re not breaking any sort of rules, right?” Chloe asked.

  
“It is the perfect loop hole.” Stacie agreed as the sisters felt emotions nothing sort of relief.

  
“Are they saying we’re in?” Sophia asked her big sister who beamed at her.

  
“I think so!” Emily grinned as Florencia Fuentes decided to speak.

  
“We could always use another body. You know, in case one of us gets kidnapped for ransom, thrown in a shipping container, and made to eat only leafs and gas receipts.” Flo said as both sisters blinked as they looked at each other.

  
“Uh…what??” Sophia asked Emily.

  
“Don’t ask me.” Emily responded with a shrug as she was just as lost.

  
“Sure they have nice voices but if there’s anything bad about them, it’s definitely their giraffe legs.” Fat Amy bluntly said, getting bizarre looks as Sophia glared at her while Emily looked down.

  
With Sophia and Emily being 5’5 and 5’7 respectively, they did get some teasing in school since they went beyond the norm in a world where average height of a girl was 5’4. But seriously! What about Stacie? She was taller than both of the girls!

  
“Okay, let’s put it to a vote. If you think we should let them in, sing a G sharp. If you don’t, sing an E flat. One, two….” Chloe said to her sisters before they all harmonized with each other. The vote was all unanimous as before the sisters knew anything, they were suddenly surrounded by all the Bellas with Chloe, Amy and Cynthia Rose scowling at her; Stacie, Jessica and Ashley and Flo looked like they were trying to suppress their smiles while Lilly looked as blank faced as always.

  
“Welcome to the Bellas!” Chloe announced with the other Bellas cheering, dancing or any form of celebration.

  
“Holy crap!” Sophia announced as she and Emily hugged each other tightly.

  
“Since you’re joining us now, I feel we should introduce ourselves. I’m Chloe Beale one of the leaders.” Chloe gave the sisters a kind smile, reminiscent of their mother.

  
“Fat Amy.” Fat Amy told the two.

  
“Why do you call yourself Fat Amy, anyways?” Emily asked with Amy sending her a pointed look.

  
“So twig bitches like you two won’t do it behind my back!” Fat Amy stated with Sophia nearly backing into Emily with Chloe sending Amy a look of disapproval.

  
“Stacie Conrad.” Stacie smiled.

  
“Jessica Smith and Ashley Jones.” Jessica and Ashley simultaneously said with smiles as the Junk sisters wondered if they were twins.

  
“Florencia Fuentes but just call me Flo.” Flo gave the two sisters a kind smile.

  
“Cynthia Rose Adams.” Cynthia Rose introduced herself.

  
“Lilly.” Lilly meekly introduced herself.

  
“Thanks guys! I’m Emily and this is my sister Sophia.” Emily said as Sophia smiled.

  
“So….are you two like Fraternal Twins or something?” Ashley asked as Sophia grinned.

  
“Oh she’s three years older than me! I’m fourteen.” Sophia giggled as a record practically stopped as the Bellas stared at the girl in surprise.

  
“Aca-scuse me??” Chloe asked.

  
“Yeah I’ll be fifteen in two months. You see my high school has a concurrent program for dual enrollment and in four years I’ll be walking across the stage of not only a high school diploma but a Bachelor’s degree!” Sophia beamed with the Bellas still a bit speechless though an idea flashed through their eyes. If this girl was years early, maybe she could help them with their homework….the Bellas or most of them smiled deviously.

  
At first the Bellas thought they may have to tone down on their crazy antics since this was a young teenager but this was the Bellas and those thoughts lasted approximately five seconds.

  
For most of them anyways.

  
“Come on you bitches! We got so many things to celebrate! Our trip to Copenhagen and two new Bellas!” Fat Amy grinned as everyone cheered before everyone gave the two sisters welcoming hugs with the sisters grinning at each other.

  
“Well sis, I think this is the beginning of a long adventure!” Sophia grinned.

  
“You said it!” Emily responded as the sisters bumped fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, longer chapter than normal but this is the sisters’ audition which thankfully resulted in Emily having her eyes open and not making an ass of herself thanks to Sophia’s influence! ^_^  
> What hijinks await the sisters now that they’re official members of the Barden Bellas?  
> Read Chapter 4 to find out obviously coming the 28th, ironically the last day of this month! ^_^


	4. Time to Aca-Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the Junk sisters get a taste of what it's like to party with the Barden Bellas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really loving this story and hope you guys continue enjoying the adventures of Sophia, Emily and now the Bellas!!
> 
> Okay, here’s Chapter 4! ^_^

To say Sophia and Emily Junk were ecstatic was an understatement.

Both of the sisters were elated!

First of all, they were able to find a loophole that allowed them to enter the Bellas even though they were disgraced at the moment.

Secondly, the Bellas themselves weren’t what the Bellas were dreading for. The sisters had hoped they wouldn’t be as cliquish and uptight as the girls in “Mean Girls” but they were all warm, open and inviting to the sisters which was a relief in of itself!

Thirdly, it turns out the Bellas would be going to Copenhagen to compete in the competition for Worlds in the next couple of months so hooray on that front!

Fourth, there was gonna be a party with the Trebles tonight so the sisters have some bonding time with their new friends!

To say the Junk sisters felt on top of the world was definitely the understatement of the Century.

“A party?” Sophia asked with Stacie happily grasping the younger girl’s arm.

“Yep! It’s gonna be with the Trebles!” Stacie grinned.

“Oh you mean with Benji, Jesse and Bumper?” Sophia recalled the videos from years prior of all the Trebles’ performances alongside the Barden Bellas.

“Yeah, yes and yep.” Stacie’s energetic levels waned at the last part of Sophia’s list which Sophia noticed.

“Not…a fan of Bumper?” Sophia asked with Stacie rolling her eyes.

“Amy loves him but….the rest of us don’t really care for him.” Stacie sighed.

“Oh uh….okay.” Sophia blinked as Stacie grinned.

“By the way….where’s Emily?” Sophia asked, hoping she could take Emily under her wing alongside Sophia.

“She’s…uh…lost behind us.” Sophia giggled as Sophia was eager to make friends with the Bellas alongside Emily though she was more headstrong that her older sister.

Speaking of Emily, she made small talk with Flo who talked about her experience into joining the Bellas.

“And so before I came to Barden, I had diarrhea for seven years.” Flo said in a matter of fact voice to Emily who tried her absolute best to keep her disgust off her face.

“What….riveting information…Flo….” Emily blinked as Flo looked at Emily before smiling.

“You know, you’re sweet, Emily. Looking forward to being Bella sisters with you, Chica.” Flo linked her arm with Emily’s as Emily immediately smiled, happy to have a friend on her first day to boot! 

“Thanks! Same to you!” Emily winked happily as she felt her heart flutter. Seriously, nine frinds on her first day of college? How can one girl get so lucky!?

Eventually the Bellas made their way to the Trebles Party.

Though they entered through rather unconventional means.

“Wait, why are we entering through the back? Why not the front door?” Emily asked as Fat Amy scoffed at her.

“No offense Legacy but this is a party. Don’t jinx it.” Fat Amy bluntly said as Emily gulped.

However, all conversation was lost as they were approached by none other than Jesse.

“Bellas! Welcome!” Jesse Swanson greeted the ladies with a smile as he had a cup of Alcohol in hand with the Bellas responding with all kinds of “His!” in return.

“Hey where’s Beca?” Jesse asked with Chloe looked puzzled.

“She’s not with you?” Chloe tilted her head as Emily turned to Stacie and Cynthia Rose.

“You guys haven’t seen her?” Emily asked her new friends.

“Not since this morning.” Stacie admitted with a sigh as Emily and Sophia looked to each other in confusion.

“Well that bites. I wanted to meet her.” Sophia sighed with Stacie grabbing the shorter girl’s arm.

“Anyways, come on! We’re at a party so let’s party!” Stacie grinned as she pulled Sophia against her will though the younger girl didn’t seem to mind.

Emily meanwhile looked rather….lost in the sea of the Bellas’ craziness, something Jessica and Ashley took note of.

“Hey, newbie. Feeling a little out of place?” Ashley asked as Emily blinked.

“Oh well uh….it just feels a little….extreme?” Emily tried choosing her words carefully so as to not offend Jessica and Ashley. However, rather than be offended, both girls laughed.

“Believe us, we get it. This lot is pretty….eccentric.” Jessica began.

“But we love ‘em, anyways.” Ashley finished.

“We just want you and your sister to feel warm and welcome with us. Trust us, we don’t bite.” Ashley reassured her fellow brunette as Emily felt herself laugh.

“Thanks, guys! That does make me feel better.” Emily giggled as both girls beamed.

It was that Emily noticed a certain tiny brunette.

“Um…..Jessica? Ashley? Can you guys excuse me for a second?” Emily asked both girls.

“Yeah, go ahead.” Jessica asked as Emily practically darted off.

“Something tells me the Junk sisters are gonna be quite the interesting addition for us.” Ashley said, watching Emily run to where Beca was.

“I just hope the others don’t scare them away.” Jessica snickered before the rest friends helped themselves to a nice dose of laughter.

“Um….excuse me?” Emily got Beca’s attention who was sipping on a cup of beer.

“H-hello there.” Beca blinked not expecting this baby-faced giraffe girl to be in front of her.

“I….uh….just wanted to say how nice it is to meet you! My sister and I are Bellas now!” Emily beamed with Beca’s eyes widening in realization.

“Oh, right! Chloe did text me and say we got two new additions! Hi there!” Beca gave Emily a smile before said girl actually hugged Beca and hoisted her up before setting her down.

“Oh crap! Uh, sorry! I just come from a family of huggers!” Emily sheepishly laughed as Beca got over her shock. If she was overwhelmed with Emily, she tried her best not to show it.

“No, don’t worry, you’re fine.” Beca laughed slightly though if this were a couple of years ago, Beca might not have been so nice.

“Speaking of…where is your sister?” Beca asked as Emily darted her head around.

Sophia had helped herself to the various snacks at the snack table when a puff of smoke suddenly clouded her vision.

“Greetings~! We meet again.” Benji smiled as Sophia smiled before swallowing the chips she had eaten.

“Hi, Benji.” Sophia smiled as Benji tried to work his nerves.

“S-hw…w-wold…y-you like to….” Benji awkwardly threw himself over his words as Sophia giggled.

“Lemme guess, you’re trying to ask me out, right?” Sophia asked in amusement as Benji’s forehead littered with sweat.

“Y….yeah…” Benji looked down as Sophia had to set Benji straight.

“That’s sweet but I should let you know, I’m only fourteen.” Sophia admitted as Benji blinked.

“W-what??” Benji’s magic props nearly dropped out of his pockets.

“Yeah my high school has a concurrent program where students can walk across the stage with a high school diploma and a Bachelor’s degree!” Sophia explained with a small shrug with her shoulders as Benji looked just horrified.

“Oh my god! I’m sorry, I didn’t know! I hope you don’t think I’m some sort of creep…” Benji looked down in shame as Sophia laughed, slapping Benji’s shoulders.

“Haha no way! You didn’t know! And besides, now it’s not like you’ll pull a Ezra on Aria now, right?” Sophia asked with Benji laughing himself at the reference.

“Right, thanks, Sophie.” Benji smiled gratefully.

“What I need right now is friends so how about we just stay as friends?” Sophia suggested, holding out her hand which Benji gratefully shook.

“Friends.” Benji smiled with Sophia having an idea come to her head.

“Hey, you know, if you want I could potentially set you up with my sister.” Sophia suggested.

“Your sister?” Benji asked.

“Yeah! Lemme try and find her for you!” Sophia grinned as she tried finding her sister to which she did but she saw she was knee deep in conversation with Beca Mitchell of all people.

Not wanting to disturb her sister, Sophia started to walk away before Fat Amy appeared before her.

“Not so fast, kid! Here!” Fat Amy shoves a cup of alcohol into Sophia’s face.

“What’s that?” Sophia pensively looked at the liquid.

“Booze.” Fat Amy straight-forwardly answered.

The pointed look on Sophia’s face told Amy everything about Sophia’s answer.

“Uh no thanks. I’m a minor after all.” Sophia scoffed as she walked by before she literally had her mouth open against her wishes as Amy shoved the course liquid down her throat.

“There ya go!” Fat Amy grinned proudly as Sophia tried her best to spit out the liquid.

“What are you doing!? I told you I can’t drink!” Sophia glared at Amy who returned the glare.

“It’s a college party, Legacy! Now shut up and enjoy it!” Fat Amy beamed as Sophia continued to spit out the liquid.

“Gross! Ugh, how can people drink this shit!?” Sophia tried her best to get the taste out of her mouth.

“You’re no fun, brat.” Fat Amy cut her eyes at the youngest Junk child as Flo tapped her shoulder.

“Allow me.” Flo strolled by Amy before handing Sophia a cup with a certain liquid.

“Have this!” Flo practically shoved her drink down Sophia’s mouth.

“Ugh….what’s this? Oh wait, it tastes better!” Sophia blinked.

“Tequila. With a zing.” Flo grinned as Sophia blinked.

“Fine…if it’ll get you guys off my back…” Sophia relented, not believing she was giving into peer pressure until…..

“YEAH!! TURN IT UP!!! PARTY!! PARTY!!!” Sophia yelled as she was cheered on by most of the Bellas and Trebles and regular folks alike.

“Hehe…that’s my sister.” Emily giggled nowhere as wasted as her sister but still had a couple of shots in her but nowhere as the over five shots of Tequila that Sophia had taken.

“Wow!! Talk about a party animal!” Stacie giggled.

“Go Sophia!!!” Jessica and Flo cheered on Sophia who took her blazer off.

“WE’RE GONNA GO TO WORLDS!!!!” Sophia cheered before actually jumping in the pool below. The Bellas watching as well as everyone else cheered, sans Chloe and Emily who was horrified.

“SOPHIA!!!” Chloe covered her mouth as Emily was also horrified before jumping in and saving her little sister from drowning.

Emily brought Sophia back to the surface as the fourteen year old giggled drunkingly.

“Sophie….you okay little sis?” Emily asked Sophia who suddenly clenched her stomach which started to gurgle in pain.

Sophia could feel the bile rising in her throat before running off to whatever she could see in the nearest proximity. She thought she was lurching in a bush but she rather…..heaved and ho’d right on Beca’s shirt and blazer.

The Bellas and everyone watching all stared in silent horror as Beca screamed in horror.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!?” Beca yelled as Chloe glared at the Bellas, sans Emily.

“WHO GOT HER DRUNK!?” Chloe asked as everyone looked at Flo.

“Uh…Flo did it!” Fat Amy pointed her fingers at Flo.

“Huh!?” Flo spat.

“She gave her Tequila!” Fat Amy said with BeChloe turning to Florencia.

“FLORENCIA FUENTES!!” Chloe yelled as Flo gulped knowing she was in trouble with how Chloe said her full name.

“Amy gave her beer too!” Flo pointed at Amy as Beca scowled at Fat Amy.

“Oh yeah? That I can believe.” Beca said as Fat Amy scowled at Flo.

“Snitch!” Fat Amy spat.

“You snitched first!” Flo spat back.

“ENOUGH!!” Beca yelled at the two.

“Why are you so mad??” Stacie asked with Beca pointed angrily to the barfed up blazer she threw on the ground.

“That’s why you dumbass!!” Beca roared as Benji decided to step in.

“Why don’t you guys just take her home? It’d be best if she sobered up.” Benji said as the Bellas broke up their internal bickering.

“Right.” Emily said as she slung her little sister into her arms who was unconscious.

“Aww man, what about the party!?” Fat Amy groaned, hoping they wouldn’t have to leave.

“I think we’ve partied enough.” Chloe said with the end of her statement giving the Bellas no room to argue as her voice was reminiscent of Aubrey Posen.

“Fine…” Stacie and Amy groaned.

As the Bellas decided to leave party, all Beca could do was huff.

“What have we gotten ourselves into…” Beca muttered.

The next day, Sophia moaned as she noticed she was in a bed but she had an ice-pack on her head.

“Where…am…I?” Sophia muttered before wincing, noticing she had a headache.

“In Stacie’s room.” Emily answered as her little sister smiled at her.

“Em…hey…” Sophia smiled.

“Shh….just lay down and rest…you gotta sober up.” Emily tucked Sophia in as she looked at the ceiling.

“Thank god it’s Saturday and we don’t have any classes today….Not until Monday…” Sophia exhaled as Emily giggled.

“Yep, that’s why you should get some rest and recover.” Emily chuckled as Sophia grinned.

“Hey big sis?” Sophia began.

“Yeah little sis?” Emily replied as Sophia smiled.

“I think we’re gonna have the time of our lives with these girls.” Sophia grinned through her hang-over as Emily laughed.

“I think so too.” Emily smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there’s chapter 4!
> 
> Gotta love college parties, amirite?
> 
> Looks like our favorite sisters are slowly getting used to the Bellas way of life! And Sophia made QUITE the first impression on Beca didn't she? ^_^
> 
> Find out more in Chapter 5 coming next Tuesday March 9th! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> And with that Junk X2 has now completed its first chapter! ^_^
> 
> This fic was a LONG TIME COMING and I KNOW my good friend Late2DParty has been waiting for this so here ya go, girl! Hope you love it! ^_^
> 
> Okay so I’m DEFINITELY gonna have some fun with this fic and I know this chapter wasn’t THAT long but it’s essentially a prologue and you can’t stuff too much in a prologue, right? XD
> 
> But no matter! The Junk sisters WILL meet our favorite group of Acapella singers soon, I promise! ^_^
> 
> Now some stuff to take of note:  
> 1.) Since Sophia is portrayed by Bailee Madison in my story she has the personality of both Grace Russell from Good Witch and Sophia Quinn from The Fosters (though she lacks the suicidal part of her personality that Sophia Quinn has)!  
> 2.) This story will have HUGE differences from both of the events from PP2 and PP3! What are these differences?? Gotta wait and see! ^_^
> 
> Please let me know what your thoughts on this chapter and the story as a whole and I will see you guys in chapter 2 coming this Friday!
> 
> Until then, take care and stay safe guys!! ^_^


End file.
